Communication devices may be operable to communicate using wireless and/or wired connections, and be utilized to receive inputs, store and process data, and provide outputs for various applications running on or via these devices. Communication devices may comprise, for example, personal computers (PCs), laptops or notebook computers, servers, cellular and smart phones or other similar handheld mobile devices, wireless access points, or other like devices. A communication device may comprise dedicated internal or external components for enabling network access operations, to enable sending and/or receiving data, in the form of packets, via wired and/or wireless connections, configured and/or structured in accordance with supported interfaces and/or protocols. Communication via the wireless and/or wired connections comprises embedding data into radio frequency (RF) signals. In this regard, the communication devices may be operable to transmit and/or receive RF signals carrying exchanged data, with the RF signals being configured in accordance with corresponding wired and/or wireless protocols or standards. Configuring the RF signals during wireless and/or wired communications may comprise use of particular modulation schemes, in accordance with the corresponding communication protocol or standard.
In this regard, RF modulation comprises modifying and/or configuring one or more signal characteristics based on the data carried therein. For example, with analog communications (e.g., traditional radio or TV broadcast), RF modulation schemes may comprise amplitude modulation (AM) based schemes, frequency modulation (FM) based schemes, and/or phase modulation (PM) based schemes. With digital communication, RF modulation may also incorporate and/or be based on “keying”—where the carrier signals are modulated to take one of limited number (typically two, corresponding to logic ‘0’ and ‘1’) values at all times. In this regard, exemplary digital modulation schemes may comprise phase-shift keying (PSK) based schemes, frequency-shift keying (FSK) based schemes, amplitude-shift keying (PSK) based schemes, and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) based schemes.
Therefore, facilitating proper reception of the information, at the receiver side, requires knowledge of the utilized modulation scheme, such that the corresponding demodulation processing may be performed to enable extracting the carried data. In addition, the reception processing may also incorporate particular aspects to account for and address any unintended changes to the RF signals during the communication. For example, during wireless communications RF signals may be changed due to movement to one or more of the communication devices, to reflection off or travelling through physical objects in the path, and/or due to external interference and/or electronic noise in the receiver device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.